Jumpin'! Dancin'!
Prizmmy☆ 11th single and 1st ending theme to Pri Para! Lyrics Rōmaji= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls PARADAISU hajikeyou!! Unmei da toka hitsuzen toka Nanika to kimetsuketa garu sekai de Kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi Soko ni RUURU nante iranai no BGM kawari no yawa na BEAT ja Kokoro odoru keiken dekinai shi Riyuu sagashi no maigo nanka ja Taisetsu na mono kidzukenai wa SUPIIKAA yurashita music Sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' Marude hajimete ja nai you na feelin' Douka owannaide zutto keep on moovin' Fushigi da ne egao afurete SUTORIITO datte FUROA ni kawaru Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Itsumademo kimi to (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Odoritsudzukete itai yo (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls PARADAISU hajikeyou!! (Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!) Check! 1, 2 yeah!! Majime na kaiwa yori RAFU ni Baby, Bounce!! Motto jiyuu ni muchuu ni natte vibes Agekitte ATAKKU!! "What'cha gonna do?" Reisei sa nante sutesatte kimi to ima sekai no chuushin de Watashi-tachi dake no jikan wo kizande saikou ni tokimeki tai dake Atsuku naru mune ga kion to Karada wo oikoshiteku kankaku Kimi ga ireba tada sore dake de Donna basho demo PARADAISU dakara Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Itsumademo kimi to (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Odoritsudzukete itai yo (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls Kono natsu hajikeyou!! (Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! Dareka to meguriaeru koto Kakegaenai kara Kinou made wa ne tanin no kimi mo Ima wa tokubetsu na nakama nanda yo EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Nido to nai kisetsu Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Kimi to kanjite itai yo EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Itsumademo kimi to (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Sou sa! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (FUFFUU) Odoritsudzukete itai yo (YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!! Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru!! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) Motto dancin' dancin' boys and Dancin' dancin' girls PARADAISU hajikeyou!! Wow... Wow... Wow... Wow... |-| Kanji= |-| English= Jumpin’! Jumpin’! My soul!! Jumpin’! Jumpin’! My soul!! Jumpin’! Jumpin’! It’s starting! More dancing, dancing boys and dancing, dancing girls Out into the paradise! Hina: “It’s fate” and “just the way it is” Always bossing me around Karin: Just you and me on the dance floor We don’t need rules for that Mia: All those lame wimpy beats Not even worth dancing to Reina: A lost child without purpose Missing out on everything Hina: The speakers shake with the music Karin: And I finally match your timin’ Mia: getting that good old feelin’ Reina: make it last keep on moovin’ Hina: it’s weird, can’t stop smiling The streets are just more dance floor All: let’s get sunshine!! Every dance! Yes!! Every dance!! Hina: Forever with you! That’s right!! Every dance! Yes! Every dance!! Mia: I wanna keep dancing! Jumpin’! Jumpin’! My soul!! Jumpin’! Jumpin’! My soul!! Jumpin’! Jumpin’! It’s starting! More dancing, dancing boys and dancing, dancing girls Hina: Out into the paradise! Category:Pri Para Lyrics